Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger twin brother of Mario from the Mario series. He's the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles (Despite this, he is considered the deuteragonist by the overall franchise by some regardless). Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the protagonist, over time, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" or "Green Stache" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. He and Daisy are in love. Luigi is also currently voiced by Charles Martinet. History After the Donkey Kong incident that the former carpenter Mario encountered alongside Pauline and Donkey Kong Junior, Mario began working a blue-collar job with his brother Luigi as plumbers in a sewage system, fighting off turtles, flies and even crabs. Once the Mario brothers defeated an enemy their payment would come out of the pipes that were clogged by the various enemies in the level. Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. as a second player and was a recolor of Mario with no new actions, giving him no different characteristics to his brother Mario. During the events of Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his army, invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and planned on ruling it. With Bowser's Dark magic, he turned all of its inhabitants into grass, blocks, and various other objects, letting him take over the kingdom with ease, but once Bowser learned that Princess Peach can undo his spell, he kidnapped her and several other Toads. He placed the Toads in seven different castles heavily guarded by enemies and False Bowsers, and took the Princess, to his own castle guarded, by himself. When the Mario Brothers heard of this tale, they leaped into action to rescue the Princess, traversing seven different worlds and castles, rescuing Toads along the way, until they made it into the final castle, under the control of the real Bowser himself. Mario (or Luigi) would have to face Bowser and defeat him. Once defeated, Bowser would fall into the pit of lava below, and Mario (or Luigi) would have to release the princess from her cage giving one of them a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario Bros. game play he is the second player's character, with no differences between him and his brother Mario, he's still just a palette swap. Luigi then got his first true playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the dreamland of Subcon, where he first showed off his excellent jumping abilities. In later classics, he was still a palette swap of his brother, Mario, but over time, he got his own personality and style. Physical Description Luigi resembles his older brother, but is noticeably thinner and taller. He wears a green shirt, dark-blue overalls, dark-brown shoes and white gloves. His hair is more of an auburn or dark maroon and his moustache is curved on both sides instead of Mario’s straight-then-go-up style. In Super Mario World, his overalls are purple instead of dark blue. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists